


Notturno

by Yumeko



Series: Lui [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Feelings, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Self-Denial, Sort Of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeko/pseuds/Yumeko
Summary: Lo senti quel buco in mezzo al petto, Draco?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Lui [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544257
Kudos: 2





	Notturno

La notte scivola lenta. Immobile sotto le lenzuola troppo leggere, rabbrividisci.  
_Lui_ è lontano.  
Ti chiedi se stia dormendo, raggrumato come suo solito in un angolo del materasso.  
Chiudi gli occhi e ricordi il sapore della sua pelle sudata, inaspettatamente morbida. Il suo odore ti assale vischioso; i suoi capelli ti pizzicano il volto.  
Solo poche ore fa gemeva oscenamente spingendosi in te, gli occhi spalancati e brucianti nei tuoi.  
“Ti amo.”__  
Sei certo di averglielo sentito masticare mentre continuava ad affondare in te, con quel suo bisogno denso ed erotico.  
_Lo senti quel buco in mezzo al petto, Draco?_


End file.
